


What Solitary does to a Man

by HeadJams



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, implied pain kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadJams/pseuds/HeadJams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Parvill gets rough/desperate with each other, prison AU"</p><p>Parv has been in Solitary confinement for a while. He didn't like spending so much time away from Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Solitary does to a Man

Parv didn’t remember falling asleep after Ridge had finished having his wicked way with him, he never did, but he was usually released from solitary by the time he woke up. It wasn’t like he hadn’t spent weeks in solitary before, but right now, the longer he spent here, the worse he felt.

He’d been here for days now, he didn’t like spending so long away from Will, poor Will couldn’t protect himself against all the nasty men that just wanted him for his body.

It was tearing him apart, just thinking about Will. He’d just be showering himself all cute and methodically like he always did, then two big, nasty men would come up behind him and bend him over, forcing their dicks into him at both ends and pounding relentlessly into him, taking their time because the guards never wanted to stick around and watch men showering, and they didn’t check in nearly as often as they should. Will would fight them of course, struggling until he realised it was useless, then he would let them use him, use him until they were done, then just letting him drop to the floor, not even considering that Will himself might want a little attention, and they’d leave him. Will of course would stand straight back up - because Will was strong, Parv liked that about Will - and he’d sigh and think about Parv, because he missed Parv as much as he missed Will, and slowly he’d stroke at his own dick, neglected during the onslaught of the nasty men, pulling at it and petting it until his full, flushed erection weighed in his hand-

“Inmate.”

Parv didn’t take his hand out of his underwear as he turned his head to scowl at the guard at the door. “What?”

“You’re free to go.” he said “From solitary. You’re still in prison.” he added, mockingly.

Not breaking his scowl towards the guard, Parv got up and left the solitary cell, following another guard back to the cells, maintaining his scowl until the guard was gone.

Will had been lying on his bunk, staring into space until he’d seen Parv. He got up slowly (he’d heard horror stories about solitary, so he didn’t know what to expect), and carefully approached Parv.

“Parvis?”

It was dark, and quiet, Will was speaking barely above a whisper, lights out must have been well over an hour ago.

“Are you okay Parvis?”

For a moment Parv considered playing wounded soldier, but Will was too smart to fall for that for too long.

“Parvis, say something.”

He cast a glance over his shoulder, and motioned to Will to follow him into the one corner of the Cell that was completely hidden from view. They had a cell at the end of the corridor so most of their room was hidden from view anyway, but you couldn’t see this corner even if you were stood right up to the door. Will followed him, and shuffled closer when Parv waved for him to.

Picturing Will and his admirably proportioned cock was one thing, but having Will here, looking up at him with those handsome green eyes filled with thinly veiled concern. How was a man supposed to control himself?

Parv dipped his head to kiss Will. Will jerked back.

“Parvis, what-”

He was cut off by a second kiss, a little rougher, a little more demanding this time. Parv took Will by the waist, turning them so Will was pinned between him and the wall. His kisses became a little more frantic, and suddenly he needed Will like a drowning man needed air. Who knew that week away from Will would do this to him? He sure didn’t.

“Parvis- what’re you- Parvis!” Will hissed out between kisses, returning them in spite of himself, his hands had found their way to Parv’s waist and up round to his back.

“Missed you, Will.” he muttered, a hand at the back of Will’s neck, pulling him into a deeper kiss, running his other hand down to his hip. There was a low rumble in Will’s chest as he tilted his head up and his tongue dipped out to flick timidly against Parv’s.

Any other day Will’s shy, careful touches would have been the best thing in the world, but it still wasn’t what he wanted; he wanted Will’s nails to dig into his back, he wanted Will’s deep rumbly voice to become a breathy moan in his ear, he wanted Will to have bruises in the morning.

Before the shorter man could protest, Parv lifted him up so his feet weren’t touching the ground and he reflexively wrapped his legs around Parv’s waist.

“Goddammit, Parvis!” he hissed in shock “Calm down!”

At this height, Parv had easier access to Will’s neck. He found Will’s pulse and licked across it, effectively shutting up the businessman. Parv gently nibbled at the skin, feeling his pulse increase beneath it. A hand slipped beneath Will’s shirt, caressing his chest, tracing his fingertips across a nipple, bringing it to a small peak, then pinching it gently, rolling it between his fingers.

“Don’t you dare leave any marks.” he breathed, “I’ll kill you if you do.”

Parv barely even hesitated in his ministrations “No you won’t.”

He ground his hips up against Will’s, earning a small groan in response. “I want to fuck you, Will.” There was no doubt that Will could feel Parv’s erection rubbing up against him as he spoke, Will was only in boxers and t-shirt. “Please.”

Will opened his eyes and met his gaze, “…okay” he muttered, and Parv instantly let him drop back onto his feet.

“Turn around.” he could almost feel how nervous Will was. Parv kissed the back of his neck and across his shoulders, softly, trying to ease away some on the tension there, taking his hands and placing them against the wall. “Relax, I’ll take care of you.” He pulled at the waistband of Will’s boxers and pulled them down, tossing them aside when Will climbed out of them.

He knelt behind Will, wet two fingers in his mouth and placed the first at Will’s entrance, which reflexively twitched, but Will did well to keep his hips still, especially as the first finger pushed through the tight ring of muscle.

“What’re you doing?”

The first finger wouldn’t hurt, but it would feel foreign. Parv pressed more kisses to Will’s thigh. “Stretching you. I don’t want to hurt you, Will.” He added the second finger, scissoring them, getting steadily wider and turning them a little. Will shifted in discomfort a little, staying silent but shifting his hips towards Parv’s touches after he crooked his fingers a few times, searching for his favourite little knot of nerves.

“Parvis.” his voice was an unfamiliar, low growl. “Just do it, I’ll be fine.”

Parv removed his fingers from Will, pulled his shirt off and wiped his hand on it.

Will was still braced against the wall, eyes closed and breathing deeply. “Will.” Parv prompted, taking Will’s hand as he lowered it, and guiding him to lie back on the ground. The bed was preferable, but good god was it loud.

Parv shuffled his trousers and underwear down just enough so that he could free his cock. He lifted Will and guided his cock to Will’s entrance, pushing in just a little, so Will could adjust.

With all his sudden self control, Parv still couldn’t hold back the whine he gave as Will pulled Parv towards him, taking all of Parv at once. For a few moments, neither of them moved, it was Will who broke the silence. “I’m not going to break Parvis.” he said. “Now fuck me.” Parv just stared back at Will, who was all flushed cheeks and blown pupils, not the scrunched eyes of pain and discomfort he’d been expecting.

His heart fluttered, who was he to deny his Strifeykins? Especially when he looked so damn delectable.

He thrust hard and deep into Will, relishing the soft, basey rumblings in Strife’s throat. His nails dug into Parv’s back so perfectly, sending a thrill through the psychopath.

Parv watched carefully as Will clenched his eyes closed, and gritted his teeth, but not in pain.

In spite of how near blindingly /perfect/ Will felt around him, Parv grinned; Will was trying to keep himself quiet. Parv could only assume that meant Will was loud in bed - but he could only dream, if they were caught they’d both be put in solitary. Unfortunately Parv was a risk taker.

His thrusts became awkward and misplaced as he searched for the little bundle of nerves, he knew when he found it, because Will really dug his nails in. Reveling in Will’s pants and muted grunts as he tried desperately to stay quiet, as Parv hammered into the spot, resuming his previous force, having to hold Will in place as he did so.

“Do you like that Strifykins?” he leaned down, uttering hotly into his ear. “Don’t stay quiet on my account. I want to hear you when you’re screaming my name.” His thrusts punctuated his words.

“Bastard.” Will ground out through gritted teeth.

“I’ve wanted you like this for so long Strifeykins,” more so than usual,” his mouth ran away from him, his brain didn’t even get to process what he was saying before it was a heated breath in Will’s ear. “Wanted to mark you and make you mine, didn’t know you wanted it too.”

If Will had been clear headed, he would’ve had far more problems with that sentence. “I didn’t.” he reminded Parv.

“Strifeykins.” Parv’s hand slipped between them, slender fingers wrapping around Will’s now hard cock “Are you sure?” he purred, stroking the shaft in time with his thrusts.

Will’s hips bucked, he’d been desperate to touch himself, but he hadn’t been able to bring himself to let go of Parv. Parv’s deft fingers were so much better than his own, a distant part of his mind wondered if the madman played an instrument, the rest of his mind was clouded and drowning, sinking further and further into this… demanding, possessive mood Parv had brought back from solitary and wrapped around Will. It gave him no choice but to let go of his own commanding, dominant nature and succumb to Parv’s will, becoming malleable to his touch and craving nothing but more of it.

Heat and pressure built up in his groin, he clung tighter to Parv, pulling him closer.

“Parvis-” he gritted out, just as he spilled over Parv’s fingers and onto his own stomach.

Will was only vaguely aware of Parvis baring down on him and kissing his neck, muttering filthy words into his ear as he took up a self-satisfying pace.

It didn’t take long before he came inside Will, egged on by the business man continuing to twitch around him.

—

When Will woke up he was in his bunk, wrapped in his standard issue blanket and aching from the waist down. He swung his legs off the edge of the bed, wincing a little as he stood - he was sore, but it didn’t feel bad enough to affect the way he walked, or at least he hoped.

He wished that the memories of last night would come flooding back to him in a wave of shame, but they didn’t; he’d been fully aware of what had… occurred between Parv and himself from the moment he’d opened his eyes and he wasn’t embarrassed and ashamed like he’d expected he’d be, he was just regarding it in his memory, curious at his own behaviour.

“Stri~ifykins…” purred a sleepy Parv, who was in his own bunk, just woken up and stretched out on his front.

“Hey.” Will didn’t really have it in him to be cold and closed off with Parv at the moment, so he rested his arms on Parv’s bunk and let Parv twist his fingers into the short hair at the nape of his neck.

Parv made a noise of approval, but didn’t comment on Will’s change in behaviour.


End file.
